wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/19
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIX Napaść na warownię W świetle dnia ujrzeliśmy „Konia Morskiego” wjeżdżającego całym pędem do przystani; jednak dym naszych ognisk kuchennych widocznie wprawił w zakłopotanie drużynę kapitana Flinta, bo spuszczono łódkę, która ruszyła na zwiady w głąb zatoki. Ze szczytu naszego wzgórza niepodobna było rozeznać, co czyniła obsada łodzi; widać było tylko, że odjechali z powrotem, skoro się przekonali, że „Jakub” nie czatował na nich w zasadzce. „Koń Morski”, przycumowawszy łódkę, ruszył pełnymi żaglami w stronę północną. — Wybiera się do Zatoki Północnej — zauważył Murray chowając lunetę do kieszeni. — Flint odnajdzie „Jakuba” i na przedwieczerzu przybędzie do nas. — Jego działobitnia krótką będzie miała sprawę z tą lichotną fortecą — odezwałem się markotnie. — Niepoprawny z ciebie pesymista, Robercie — zgromił mnie dziadek. — Jest rzeczą niemożliwą, by okręt tej wytrzymałości, co „Koń Morski”, mógł się zdobyć, na salwę ze wszystkich dział. — Czemu waszmość nie wdasz się z nimi w układy? — burknąłem. — I tak aścine osiemset tysięcy jest bezpiecznie ukryte. — Wyłuszczyłem zeszłej nocy swe powody pannie O’Donnell. — Ale nie byłeś wówczas waszmość zmuszony zachłostać na śmierć pięciu drabów — sprzeciwiłem się. — Żadna załoga nie zechce walczyć bez nadziei zwycięstwa. — Oni i im podobni walczyli za mnie przez trzydzieści lat — odparł dziadek spokojnie. — Nie myślę też doprowadzać do walki beznadziejnej, Niech no mi się tylko uda wciągnąć Flinta do ataku na nas tutaj, a ręczę ci, że nie stanie mu ludzi do obsługi okrętu. Zresztą mylisz się w swym pierwszym twierdzeniu, Robercie. Z wczorajszych rokoszan zmarło tylko trzech; dwóch jeszcze żyje... ale czują się bardzo mizernie... O, bardzo mizernie. — Jakże oni muszą kochać waćpana! — zadrwiłem. Dziadek zwrócił się do Piotra, który nic nie mówiąc żuł źdźbło trawy, i zagadnął go: — Może przekonamy się, czy panna O’Donnell dokończyła swej toalety? Chce mi się jeść i z chęcią spałaszowałbym śniadanie. — Wzmianka waszmości o tej pannie jest najsilniejszym argumentem, że powinniśmy podjąć układy z Flintem — począłem znów swoje. — Czegóż może się ona spodziewać, jeżeli... — Robercie — przerwał mi dziadek uprzejmie — mówisz na wiatr. Cała przyszłość tej dzieweczki związana jest z moim powodzeniem, a w powodzenie mej sprawy nawet wątpić niepodobna. Jak to? Mamże ugiąć kolano przed hałastrą obwiesiów i niedołęgów stanowiących załogę „Konia Morskiego”? Przecieżeś ich widział! Tu podniósł głos. — Wiesz, jaka karność panuje między nimi! Czy myślisz, że ludzie tego pokroju zdołają mnie pokonać? To rzecz nie do wiary, powiadam ci! Nie mogę się mylić. — Ja — rzekł Piotr wypluwając źdźbło trawy. — Raz już się pomyliłeś. — Pomyłka to rzecz względna — odparł dziadek — i wyraz ten może mieć różne znaczenie. Według tego, co ty, Piotrze, określasz tym słowem, byłem zmuszony obrać zawód, który doprowadził mnie do tego, iż jestem ośrodkiem sprzysiężenia mającego obalać królestwa. Ale nie kłóćmy się już o nic, lepiej zatopmy wszelkie nasze nieporozumienia w filiżance czekolady. Nie było już o czym mówić, więc aczkolwiek niechętnie, obaj, tak Piotr, jak i ja, byliśmy zmuszeni czynić wszystko, co było w naszej mocy, by umocnić stanowisko. Piotr wpadł na pomysł, by zająć ludzi kopaniem płytkich dołków za palisadą, celem lepszej osłony przed ogniem muszkietowym ze skrajów lasu i zarośli u podnóża góry. Również, jak mi się zdaje, on to poradził, by zbudować dla Moiry zabezpieczającą przed kulami alkowę z ustawionych w kącie stanicy skrzyń i beczułek ze skarbem. Ledwośmy ukończyli te przygotowania, aż tu ponownie ukazał się „Koń Morski” i przybił do brzegu w tym miejscu, gdzie zatoka gwałtownie się zagina dokoła większej wyspy zamykającej dostęp. Dalej nie mógł już jechać ze względu na płytkość wody; z tej samej przyczyny zmuszony był przy zapuszczaniu kotwicy zwrócić się przodem w naszą stronę, wskutek czego — zgodnie z tym, co przepowiadał Murray — przeciwnik mógł przeciwko naszemu wzgórzu skierować tylko działa pościgowe oraz parę kartaczownic ustawionych na przodzie pokładu działowego. Jednak nie było widać, aby tamci nosili się z myślą natychmiastowego zastosowania swej baterii. Załoga zdawała się być całkowicie zajęta lądowaniem, a patrząc przez szkło przybliżające, obrachowaliśmy, że stu pięćdziesięciu ludzi wyszło na brzeg i rozpełzło się bezładnie po lesie. Potem nastąpiła w działaniach Flinta chwila ciszy, wobec czego kończyliśmy ostateczne przygotowania do obrony przed spodziewanym natarciem. Murray porozstawiał swych ludzi wzdłuż całego obwodu palisady, wyłączywszy tylko tych, których poprzednio nazwałem strażą tylną. Ci — a było ich około dwudziestu chłopa — zostali zatrzymani w stanicy jako oddział posiłkowy, który można było pchnąć z pomocą tym odcinkom naszej linii obronnej, gdzie by zaszła potrzeba silniejszej ostoi. Sam Murray wraz z Coupeau, Piotrem i ze mną stanął pośrodku ogrodzenia, gdzie mogliśmy czuwać nad wszystkim, co się działo. W powietrzu rozlana była południowa duszność i ospałość. „Koń Morski” na gładkiej powierzchni zatoki wyglądał niby dziecięca zabawka. Na pokładzie nie znać było ani śladu życia, a las, który rozciągał się pomiędzy nami i wybrzeżem, osłaniał milcząco swe tajemnice. Dziadek zmarszczył się w zamyśleniu. — Nie wygląda to na Flinta — zauważył. — On zawsze pędzi do ataku na łeb na szyję, jak rozjuszony byk. Ledwo tych słów domówił, gdy spod boku palisady, wychodzącego na zatokę, doleciał okrzyk: — To ten rudziak, co służy u Flinta! Jęły się z sobą ścierać wołania: — Strzelać do niego! — Chorągiew pokoju! — To chłopak, co przynosi szczęście! Podbiegliśmy do palisady nakazując ludziom, by się wstrzymali od ognia, a Piotr podsadził mnie na belkę poprzeczną, która spajała pale. Z tej wysokości mogłem przyjrzeć się ogołoconym stokom wzgórza i gęstym zaroślom karłowatych drzewin i krzewów ciągnących się dokoła. Ze ściany leśnej wyłaniała się niewątpliwie płomienna czupryna Darby’ego Mc Grawa, który wznosząc jedno ramię do góry, pilnie wymachiwał czymś, co niegdyś było białą koszulą. Skoro tylko mnie zobaczył, zaraz wygramolił się na porębę. — Czy pozwolisz mi wejść, panie Bob? — zawołał. — No, to zależy — odpowiedziałem. — Czy chcesz nas szpiegować? — Ależ nigdy, nawet o tym nie myślałem. Mam poselstwo do niego... — Do kogo? — Do niego... co jest twoim wujem czy dziadkiem... — Ponieważ słyszymy się wzajem doskonale z tej odległości, możesz przemawiać z miejsca, gdzie stoisz! — odpowiedziałem. — Na Boga! Bardzo mi się to podoba — odrzekł ochoczo — i trafnie to było powiedziane. Flint żąda, aby kapitan Murray złożył skarb u podnóża pagórka; gdy żądanie zostanie spełnione, „Koń Morski” zabierze skarb i’ odjedzie. W przeciwnym razie weźmiemy go sobie innym sposobem... a jeżeliby się nam to nie udało, wtedy rozbijemy wam „Jakuba” i skażemy was wszystkich na pobyt na odludnej wyspie. I począł przybierać ton poufały. — Tak, i on właśnie to zamyśla, panie Bob. Możesz wierzyć memu słowu. Nasza załoga jest zajadła i wściekła na was za tę niespodziankę, jakąście wypłatali nam po ciemku. — Była to doskonała zapłata za waszą zdradę, Darby — odparłem nieco podniecony. On zwiesił głowę grzebiąc w piasku końcem buta. — Przecie korsarze zawdy tak robią — odezwał się. — Jakie ci mogą być ceregiele między tymi, którzy występują do boju?... Albo też żądają od drugich tego, co tamci posiadają? — Być może, że nie posiadamy skarbu przy sobie — wykręcałem się. — O, wiemy, co się święci. Ranni, pozostawieni na „Jakubie”, opowiedzieli nam co innego. Spojrzałem na dziadka pytająco. — Jeżeli próbują układów, widocznie nie są pewni wyników — rzekł ów. — Odpraw tego chłopaka. — Ale jeżeli oni zniszczą „Jakuba”? — Najpierw ruszą do ataku... a potem będziemy sobie suszyć głowę nad tym, jak zabezpieczyć okręt. A widząc, że się waham, dodał: — Bądź tak dobry i odpowiedz mu natychmiast, inaczej zastrzelę go jak psa na miejscu. — Idź z Bogiem, Darby — zawołałem. —’Kapitan Murray nie chce przyjąć żadnego z waszych warunków. — Boże, miej nas w swej opiece! — wyrwało się chłopakowi bezwiednie. — Zdaje mi się, że wiele dzielnych ludzi padnie teraz trupem. No, szczęść Boże paniczowi, panu Piotrowi i pięknej panience. Jeżeli uda się nam wszystkim wyjść cało... Dziadek wskoczył na pieniek drzewa i strzelił z pistoletu ponad głową Darby’ego. Chłopak stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, rozdziawiwszy gębę. — Stary czarti — zawył po chwili i co sił w nogach jął zmykać w dół po zboczu. Flint nie czekał na powtórzenie mu odpowiedzi Murraya; ten strzał pistoletowy był dostatecznym wyjaśnieniem. Od strony podnóża wzgórka huknęły w odzew trzy strzały muszkietowe, a na forkasztelu „Konia Morskiego” wszczął się znowu ruch. Nad pokładem wzbił się kłąb białego dymu, a łoskot długiej dwunastki spłoszył krocie ptactwa morskiego z nadbrzeżnych żuław. Pocisk ze świstem przeleciał nad nami i łupnął kędyś w środek lasu. Drugie działo wrzuciło nam kulę w ogrodzenie, gdzie wryła się tylko w miękki piasek, nie czyniąc żadnej szkody. Dwie kartaczownice, o niższych lawetach i krótszych lufach, wysłały teraz pociski, które padły tuż przed palisadą. Ta pierwsza salwa była początkiem bombardowania, które trwało aż do zachodu słońca. Zginął tylko jeden człowiek, a materialnej szkody nie było żadnej. Kartaczownice swymi cięższymi pociskami nie zdołały dosięgnąć stanicy, a Długim TomkomTak popularnie nazywano działa okrętowe stojące na pokładzie (przyp. tłum.). brakło siły, by mogły przebić żywiczne drzewo ściany. Większość kul ugrzęzła w piasku. Trzy pale częstokołu zostały zwalone, ale natychmiast ustawiliśmy je z powrotem. Na tym koniec. Zgiełk strzałów sprawiał wielkie wrażenie, jako że echa, odbijając się od krzesanic Lunety, tłukły się po całej wyspie; jednak wynik ostateczny napełnił mnie ufnością, jakiej nie żywiłem poprzednio. Gdy zapadła ciemność i strzelanina ustała, mieliśmy świadomość, że z pierwszego okresu walki wyszliśmy zwycięsko. Przez cały ten czas nie widzieliśmy ani śladu tych z załogi „Konia Morskiego”, którzy wyszli byli na ląd; z nastaniem nocy jęliśmy z ciekawością spoglądać poprzez szczeliny w palisadzie, oczekując z każdą chwilą, iż obaczymy podkradające się sylwetki. Lecz godzina mijała za godziną, a żaden głos nie zakłócał ciszy, tak iż nawet Murray, który miał nerwy jakby z kowanej stali, zaczął się niepokoić, po raz trzeci od zachodu słońca odwróciwszy klepsydrę. W końcu postanowił obejrzeć dokoła całe obwarowanie. — Ta FabiuszowaFabiusz — mowa o Fabiuszu Quintusie, wodzu rzymskim z II wieku p.n.e., który w drugiej wojnie punickiej unikał rozstrzygającej bitwy z Hannibalem, stosując taktykę odcinania żywności i nękania przeciwnika drobnymi, lecz częstymi starciami. Otrzymał za to przydomek „Cunctator” — „Zwlekający”. taktyka nie wydaje mi się strategią Flinta! — zauważył. — Ktoś tu inny działać musi, może John Silver. Jest to drab przebiegły i zręczny. Zbytnia czujność nie zawadzi. Moira — biedne dziewczątko! — spała w alkowie osłoniętej zapasami złota i srebra. Ben Gunn i czarny Scypion, obaj jednakowo przerażeni, skulili się na progu, zaś ludzie należący do tylnej straży rozsypali się po piasku; jedni z nich spali, inni zabawiali się grą, jako że korsarze zarówno jednej, jak i drugiej załogi byli zawziętymi szulerami. Przy południowym narożniku palisady przyłączył się do nas Coupeau i zameldował, że w dolnej części zbocza zauważono jakieś niewyraźne poruszenia i stłumione szelesty, jednak bynajmniej nie oznaczające ani nie wróżące jakowegoś podchodzenia nieprzyjaciół w naszą stronę. Tu i ówdzie z dołów podnosili się ludzie i posępnie lub głupowato, zależnie od usposobienia, potwierdzali, że nie widziano wroga. Po stronie północnej natrafiliśmy na dołek, który był opróżniony, a w następnym znajdował się człowiek, który leżał na brzuchu, jak gdyby pogrążony we śnie. Murray żgnął go szpadą — człowiek jęknął, ale się nie poruszył. — Cóż to się stało temu człowiekowi? — zapytał dziadek. — Proszę jaśnie pana, to Job Pytchens — odpowiedział jego sąsiad. — Pytam, co mu się stało — rzekł dziadek chłodno. — To jeden z tych, co otrzymali sto pięćdziesiąt batów, panie kapitanie. Zadrżałem. Dziadek zażył tabaki. — A któż to odszedł z tego pustego miejsca? — pytał dalej. — Tomasz Morphew... on umarł, panie kapitanie. — Zabity? — Nie, panie kapitanie. On też otrzymał sto pięćdziesiąt batów. — Gdzie się znajduje? Nastała chwila milczenia. — Pochowaliśmy go, proszę łaski jaśnie pana — odrzekł ów człowiek. — Gdzie? Człowiek wskazał niedbale ręką poza piaszczysty wierzchołek wzgórza. — Aha! Otóż teraz nie wolno wam grzebać następnego człowieka, który umrze... czy to będzie Job czy kto inny... inaczej każę oćwiczyć wszystkich, którzy bez pozwolenia opuścili swe stanowisko. — Tak jest, panie kapitanie. Dziękuję, panie kapitanie — lecz chrapliwy i zrzędny głos mówiącego nie zdradzał wdzięczności; twarz jego zasłonięta była ciemnością. — A niechże mię piorun spali! — rzekł Murray odchodząc — ale te szelmy stają się tak niesforni jak hołota Flinta! Na karczowisku rozległ się strzał z muszkietu, potem drugi i trzeci. U stóp wzgórza huknęła salwa — wraz też odpowiedzieli na nią nasi ludzie. Ochrypłe wrzaski zwiększyły jeszcze hałas strzelaniny. — Na koniec! Głos Murraya drgał radością. — Teraz rozbijemy tych szubrawców jak garstkę piachu! Durnie! Nocny atak to kiepskie przedsięwzięcie, gdy się ma niekarnych ludzi. Pobiegliśmy za stanicę, gdzie oddział posiłkowy właśnie zrywał się na nogi; Moira, stojąc w drzwiach, załamywała ręce. — Nie opuścicie mnie chyba! — zawołała na nas. — Waćpanna musisz pozostać w ukryciu — ozwał się dziadek uprzejmie. — Bylibyśmy bardzo skrępowani w ruchach, gdybyśmy musieli dbać o bezpieczeństwo jej osoby. — Nie boję się żelaza ani ołowiu — odpowiedziała dziewczyna — tylko krwawych wspomnień, jakie wypełzają ze skrzyń kryjących skarby. Na Boga! Wolę być tu, na miejscu otwartym, niż wewnątrz. Dziadek zawahał się, rozdrażniony jej postanowieniem. — Gdzie jest Gunn? — zapytał. — Ach, on! I śmiech Moiry zadźwięczał tak swobodnie, jak gdyby w powietrzu nie świstały śmiercionośne kule. — On jest tam, gdzieście mnie początkowo chcieli umieścić: pod skarbami. Jemu tam dobrze. — Niechże sobie będzie, jak chcesz — fuknął dziadek dając folgę swemu rozdrażnieniu — ale waćpanna nie możesz tu zostać, a my jesteśmy zmuszeni... W tejże chwili tuż poza częstokołem od północnej strony zerwała się piorunowa trzaskawica wystrzałów, a z odgłosem muszkietów mieszały się okrzyki: — Rzucajcie broń, marynarze z „Jakuba”! — Z drogi, wiara z „Jakuba”! — Chcemy tylko starego Murraya! A raz po raz odzywało się jękliwe wołanie: — Oto Tomasz Morphew z okrwawionymi plecami!... Patrzcie, okrętnicy! Strzelanina stawała się bezładna i przycichała, po czym nastąpił złowieszczy szczęk i zgrzyt kordelasów. — Nie zrobimy wam nic złego, marynarze z „Jakuba”! Teraz rozpoznałem głos Silvera. — Złóżcie broń, marynarze z „Jakuba”! Trzech ludzi, z których jeden miał przetrącone ramię, podbiegło pędem ku nam. — Długi John wdarł się do środka! — jęknął jeden. — Tomasz Morphew ich wpuścił — wykrztusił drugi. — Wybornie to było obmyślane! — wycedził Murray. Posłyszałem brzęk tabakiery. — Damy jeszcze tęgą nauczkę przebiegłemu panu Silverowi! — Tak, o ile można polegać na podwładnych waszmości — rzekłem z przekąsem. — Na każdej drużynie można polegać w zwycięstwie, mój Robercie — odrzekł Murray. — Ja — ozwał się Piotr — ale lepiej byłoby, szebyś nie pozwolił temu chłopakowi opowiadać o tym, sze mu okrwawiono plecy. — Jesteś wybredny, zdaje się, Piotrze — mruknął mój dziadek. — Dobrze, postaram się właśnie ciebie udobruchać. Coupeau! Głos jego stał się ostry i dobitny. — Oui, m’sieur — odezwał się puszkarz wychodząc spoza skulonych szeregów straży tylnej. — Uderzamy! Ale właściwie to uderzano na nas. Nie uszliśmy jeszcze czterech kroków od chroniącego nas szałasu, gdy z mroku nocy wypadło kilkunastu napastników, wrzeszcząc i wymachując kordelasami. Daliśmy piorunową salwę, która obaliła czterech przeciwników, i nabiliśmy znowu muszkiety. Przywitało nas parę kulek pistoletowych, ale większość atakujących odrzuciła była muszkiety, przenosząc nad nie marynarski sposób walczenia kordelasami; byli więc zbici z tropu niespodziewanym przyjęciem, jakieśmy im zgotowali. Cienka szpada Murraya, zadając śmiertelne pchnięcia, torowała nam drogę wśród najbardziej zwartych szeregów. Przy jednym boku jego szedł Piotr, wznosząc muszkiet o szerokiej kolbie, którą co krok rozwalał łby i ramiona. Po drugiej stronie biegł Coupeau, z równą skutecznością wywijając kordelasem. Nad wierzchołkami drzew wypłynął żółty księżyc, będący właśnie w pierwszej kwadrze; zatrzymaliśmy się przeto koło wyłomu, który napastnicy uczynili w palisadzie, by przy świetle miesięcznym rozejrzeć się w sytuacji. W połowie stoku wzgórza zebrała się gromadka ludzi z załogi „Konia Morskiego”. i otworzyła na nas ogień. Coupeau chciał wypaść na nich, ale dziadek go powstrzymał. — Nie, nie, Coupeau! Tam oto na palisadzie siedzi okrakiem John Silver. Patrz, on wyciąga w górę jednego ze swych kamratów. Trzeba ich sprzątnąć. Weźmy się do nich od razu. Przyznam się, że ocknęło się we mnie coś w rodzaju współczucia dla Silvera. Był on oddalony od nas o niespełna dwadzieścia sążni; dzięki prawie niewiarogodnym wysiłkom, z pomocą drugiego człowieka, który go podpierał, udało mu się wygramolić na częstokół i siedział tam, zwiesiwszy po naszej stronie swą jedyną nogę. Gdyśmy go dostrzegli, zaczął przekładać nogę przez wierzch palisady; widocznie zamierzając zdać swego towarzysza na pastwę losu. Ale czy to na skutek tego, co rzekł mu tamten, czy też z obawy, że się potłucze spadając z wysokości ośmiu stóp na ziemię, gdzie nie było nikogo, kto by go podtrzymał — dość, że naraz zmienił postanowienie i śmiało zwrócił się ku nam twarzą, chwytając szczudło, które wisiało mu na rzemyku u szyi. Człowiek stojący u stóp częstokołu zebrał się w sobie jak żmija skręcająca się przed skokiem i wyjął zza pasa długi nóż. Dotychczas mrok przesłaniał jego postać, ale teraz światłość miesięczna oblała go tak, iż rozpoznaliśmy w nim ślepego Pewa. Gdzieś był postradał zielony daszek, więc jego zżarte prochem oblicze spoglądało na nas w żółtej oświetli niby twarz trupa. Oczy miał rozwarte, a zdawały się szklić mgławo, gdy były na nas wytrzeszczone. W ręce połyskiwał mu nóż. — Czy chcesz być sprowadzony na dół i powieszony, czy też mamy cię strącić stamtąd, Silverze? — zawołał Murray. Zarówno jak my wszyscy, tak i on nie zważał na ślepca. Całą uwagę skupiliśmy na Silverze, którego szerokie oblicze w księżycowej poświacie wydawało się bardzo spokojne. — Tamci oto nie próbują wcale układów, panie kapitanie Murray — odparł Silver pogodnie. — Czy waszmość nie mógłbyś być nieco bardziej wspaniałomyślny? — Każę ci teraz wypić piwo, któregoś dla mnie nawarzył — odparł dziadek oschle. — Ależ, łaskawy panie! — żachnął się Silver. — Jakże waszmość możesz mówić coś podobnego? Cały nasz zamiar polegał na tym, by nakłonić waćpana do oddania nam należnej części skarbu... ponieważ waćpan schowałeś kędyś osiemkroć sto tysięcy funtów na jakieś tam swoje faramuszki. Ale nie chcieliśmy waćpana tym urażać. — Twoje wywody mogą być bryłą lodu w piekle, Silverze! — odrzekł dziadek z uśmiechem. — Rzuć no to szczudło! Porzuć nóż, Pew... czy jak cię tam zowią! I trzymając w ręce szpadę wysunął się na czoło naszej gromadki, która rozciągnęła się od wyłomu w palisadzie. Coupeau szedł przy jego boku, a Piotr i ja tuż za nim z tyłu. — Hejże! — zawołał na nich po raz drugi. — Nie mam ochoty bawić się w układy, a jeżeli będziecie się ociągać, to śmierć wasza stanie się bardziej bolesną. Silverowi twarz pożółkła w blasku miesiąca. — Tak — zgrzytnął kulawiec — każesz nas smagać do krwi, jak tych chłopaków, co nas tu dziś wpuścili. A gdy Murray podchodził bliżej, ów machnął szczudłem. — Precz stąd! — wrzasnął. — Precz stąd! Nie mogę dosięgnąć, Ezdraszu. A siepnijże go! Pew przyczaił się schowawszy nóż za siebie. — Tak, trafiło się, że ślepy Pew może go siepnąć! — zakrakał swym ohydnym głosem, pełnym nienawiści. I wyrzucił rękę w przód. W świetle księżyca mignął nagły blask i dziadek zachwiał się; rzucony nóż wbił się po rękojeść w jego bok. — Jestem ugodzony — westchnął. — Pew ugodził Murraya! — zawołał Silver. — Chodźcie no ludzie z „Konia Morskiego”. Zaprzestańcie walki, chłopcy z „Jakuba”! Nie zrobimy wam nic złego. Skarb dla wszystkich i koniec tyranii! Dość walki, jakubiaki! Piotr i ja podtrzymywaliśmy padającego dziadka. Coupeau, uniesiony wściekłością, przyskoczył do ślepca podnosząc kordelas, lecz gdy podszedł na odległość ciosu, Silver zręcznie poderwał szczudło, niby włócznię, pochylił się i wbił ostry koniec żelaznego okucia w oko puszkarza wwiercając mu go aż do mózgu. Coupeau runął na wznak. — Zabiłem Coupeau! — krzyknął znowu Silver. — Chłopcy, nie dajcie się wyręczać Długiemu Johnowi! Wśród nieprzyjaciół powstało takie poruszenie, taki wrzask radości, że aż tchu zabrakło mi w piersiach. — Trzymaj Murraya, Piotrze — odezwałem się. — Ja się uporam z tą cudaczną parą. I ruszyłem na Pewa, z większą jednak ostrożnością, niż to uczynił był Coupeau; lecz ślepiec (doprawdy, jeżeli był on ślepy, to słuch miał niepospolicie wyrobiony) podniósł pękatą krócicę, a Silver zasłonił go z góry swym groźnym szczudłem. Krzyknąłem na nasz oddział, by dali do nich ognia, ale nasi ludzie jeszcze nie zdążyli nabić, a wielu z nich ścierało się z partią, którąśmy dopiero co przegnali, a która teraz tłumnie wdzierała się przez wyłom. Ci z załogi „Jakuba”, którzy stali najbliżej, zachowywali się zgoła obojętnie; Silver, siedzący na wierzchu palisady, widząc to przeważanie się szali losów, cisnął we mnie swym szczudłem i w dalszym ciągu wydawał okrzyki nawołując do zbiórki. — Murray już kipnął, kamraci! Coupeau zda się jeno na żer rekinom! Pozostało tylko dwóch myśliwców. Obchodźcie się łagodnie z załogą „Jakuba”. Nie macie o co walczyć, chłopcy z „Jakuba”. Podzielimy się z wami równo! Ze wszystkich stron częstokołu jęli ku nam nadbiegać ludzie należący zarówno do załogi „Jakuba”, jak i „Konia Morskiego” a gdzie jeszcze nasi stawiali opór, znać po nich było bojaźliwość i zniechęcenie. Zostaliśmy odepchnięci w tył, a ponadto musieliśmy baczyć, by nas nie otoczono. — Choćmy do domu, Bob — pisnął Piotr. — Lucie z „Jakuba” nie będą już walczyć w naszej obronie. Przewiesił sobie przez ramię bezwładne ciało Murraya, a w ręce jeszcze trzymał żelazną lufę swego muszkietu, gdyż kolba była już strzaskana; mimo to biegł rączo koło mnie po grząskim piasku. W obrębie ogrodzenia palisady powstało okropne zamieszanie; gdyby nie ta okoliczność i gdyby nie spory obłok, który przesłonił tarczę miesięczną, nie dotarlibyśmy przenigdy do stanicy. Nasi ludzie topnieli z każdym krokiem. Dwóch poległo z początkiem odwrotu, a ustawiczne wołania: „Zatrzymajcie się, jakubiaki... nie zrobimy wam nic złego!” — niweczyły ostatek nawet tej służbistości, jaka przetrwała wśród zajść kilku ostatnich dni. Do stanicy dotarliśmy sami, od strony przeciwległej drzwiom, i obeszliśmy ją ostrożnie, niemało zaniepokojeni losem Moiry, gdyż tuż nie opodal w różnych kierunkach trzaskały pistolety i szczękały kordelasy. Wobec przyćmienia księżyca nie widzieliśmy nic przed sobą na odległość muszkietu, a skoro zwróciliśmy się ku czarnej czeluści wejścia, natknąłem się na czyjeś zwłoki. — Sam sobie będziesz winien swej śmierci, człowiecze — odezwał się spokojny głos. — Słyszę cię doskonale i jeżeli nie... — Moira! — zawołałem. — To waćpan, panie Bob? O święci Pańscy, jakże się cieszę! Wzięłam was za... Czy to Piotr? — Ja — rzekł Piotr. — A co waćpan dźwigasz na ramieniu? Umarłego? Czy to ten, któregom zabiła przed paru minutami? — To kapitan Murray — odpowiedziałem ustępując z drogi Piotrowi. — Królowo Niebieska! To już chyba z nami krucho! — A jakże! — potwierdziłem markotnie, wchodząc za Piotrem. — Czy macie tu światło? Wydobyła latarnię spod pokrowca; nikłe promyki zaczęły igrać i przeganiać się z cieniami po grubo ciosanych kłodzinach belek ściennych, po stosach beczułek z rumem, po skrzyniach bitej monety i zwałach skarbów. — Gdzie Ben Gunn i Scypion? — zapytałem. — Wyszli, skoro zabiłam tego, co leży tam na dworze... Ogromnie się trwożyli, co z nimi zrobi kapitan Flint, gdy znajdzie ich tutaj i jednego ze swych ludzi leżącego trupem przed drzwiami. Piotr lekko ułożył dziadka na glinianej podłodze — nie było tu miększego łoża — i zaczął rozrywać na nim odzież dokoła rękojeści noża, który tkwił jeszcze w jego prawym boku. — A czemuż pani nie poszłaś za nimi? — zapytałem. Ona spojrzała na mnie z oburzeniem. — Miałam opuścić was obu?! Nie taką jestem przyjaciółką, Robercie. Piotr spojrzał w górę. — Ty ić pilnować tych tszfi, Bob. Panna Moira zaś pszyniesie mi kapeńkę rumu. Mosze Murray pszyjcie do siebie, zanim... Poczułem naraz, że temu wierzyć niepodobna. — To niemożliwe, Piotrze! — Ja — odrzekł Holender cierpliwie. — Fkrótce zemsze. Ma krfotoki wewnętszne. Podszedłem do drzwi chwiejnym krokiem, a w głowie mi szumiało: Murray konający? Wierzyć temu się nie chciało! Ta groźna osobistość, tak wytworna, wyniosła, panująca nad wszystkim, z czym się zetknęła... tak dziwnie kojarząca w sobie występek, mądrość i dziecinną próżność! I tłumaczcie to, jak chcecie... naraz odkryłem w sobie podziw dla niego, narastający już od wielu miesięcy pod powłoką zewnętrznej odrazy. Aż do tej chwili potępiałem go, lecz teraz dławiła mnie myśl o jego śmierci... Kimkolwiek był, nie był jednak istotą tchórzliwą i nikczemną. I tak mu przyszło kończyć śmiercią tak nędzną i przypadkową... z ręki ślepego człowieka, w noc ciemną... On, którego ambicje dosięgały gwiazd, poległ oto z ręki ślepego Pewa! I to w chwili, gdy ku niemu chylił się los zwycięstwa! Bezwiednie i odruchowo stoczyłem paki złota i srebra ze stosu leżącego skarbu i zbudowałem barykadę w poprzek drzwi. Było tu parę zapasowych muszkietów i pistoletów, nabiłem je i umieściłem na podorędziu, potem ukląkłem za barykadą i czekałem tego, co miało nadejść. Ale nic nie nadchodziło. Dokoła stanicy chrzęściły stąpania po piasku; słychać było nawoływania, zapytania i spory; czasem gdzieś tam wystrzelono z muszkietu — i na tym koniec. Triumf Flinta uzyskany był z nazbyt zdumiewającym powodzeniem, by tenże mógł go pojąć od razu, a ponadto, jak się zdaje, w zastępach korsarskich wynikły nieporozumienia w sprawie tego, co teraz z kolei uczynić wypada. Klepsydra, którą przenieśliśmy z „Króla Jakuba”, stała koło drzwi i pamiętam, że dwukrotnie ją odwróciłem, zanim Piotr dotknął mego ramienia. — On ciebie wzywa — przemówił. Murray leżał oparłszy głowę na kolanach Moiry; na twarzy jego uwydatniała się woskowa bladość; nozdrza mu wpadły i wcisnęły się do wnętrza; w kątach ust jawiła się szkarłatna posoka... lecz piwne oczy pałały niespożytym ogniem jego ducha. Gdy pochyliłem się, z ich czarnych głębin wybłysnął drwiący półuśmiech, a usta poruszyły się ledwo dosłyszalną mową. — Smucisz się, hę? Skinąłem głową, a drwiący wyraz stał się wydatniejszy. — Gdybym... chłopcze... przedtem... cię pozyskał... Moira otarła ohydną pianę z jego warg. — Ty... nie... wydasz... naszej tajemnicy?... — zapytał. — Byłoby nieuczciwie przyrzekać — odrzekłem. — Wątpię zresztą, czy długo żyć będziemy po waszmości. Palce jednej jego ręki dziwnie się zatrzęsły. — Cicho, chłopcze... nigdy... nie trać nadziei. Miej... jeszcze wzgląd na mnie... Jeszcze... zwyciężę... Jego wyblakłe wargi rozchyliły się w poczwarnym uśmiechu na widok niedowierzania w mej twarzy. — Będzie to... już... koniec Flinta. Zabili mnie... zabiją jego... Znów jął gmerać palcami, a Moira szepnęła: — On szuka tabakiery, Robercie. A gdy zacząłem jej szukać w strzępie jego surduta, dodała: — Ale gdy raz zażyje, może go to o śmierć przyprawić. Zawahałem się, ale wyraz jego oczu nakłonił mnie, by mu ją podać. — Poczciwy chłopak! Palce mego dziadka pieszczotliwie objęły wysadzane brylantami puzderko postukując w pokrywkę, którą zwykł był otwierać i zamykać w chwilach zakłopotania. Piwne jego oczy z lubością spojrzały na Moirę. — Opiekuj się... dziewczyną... Robercie... wychowanie, majętności... na tym głupim świecie... — Uczynię, co w mej mocy — obiecałem widząc, że czekał na odpowiedź. — Mogło być... gorzej... lub lepiej — odpowiedział, z lekka się uśmiechając. — Pew swoim nożem... zagrodził ci drogę do księstwa... Moiro... Nastała chwila ciszy. Moira otarła mu usta. — Głupi świat... — powtórzył. — Co powie... książę Karol?... Oczy zaszły mu mgłą; począł nucić półgłosem urywek pieśni, jednej z tych szumnych ballad jakobickich, co to jak pożoga rozchodziły się po roku 1745: Z Dunbaru Cope rozesłał zew: Karolku, chodź no spotkać się ze mną... Przerwał mu atak kaszlu, który tak go wyczerpał, iż myślałem, że dziadek już wyzionął ducha, lecz za chwilę zabrzmiał znów jego ochrypły, upiorny głos uderzając jakby w ton wesoły i beztroski: Hej, Janie Cope, czy maszerujesz do mnie? Czy twoje bębny jeszcze werbel grają? Jeżeli idziesz... I podniósł głos: — Wasza Królewska Mość! Pochód już gotów!... Ruszać!... Heroldowie... czekają... lordowie... Izba Gmin... I dobywał wszelkich sił, aby się podnieść, tak iż chcąc mu pomóc, oparłem go na swoich ramionach. — Radosny dzień... ten... i wiele w przyszłości... Czy Wasza Królewska Miłość pozwolisz tabaki? To rip-rap... czystej próby. Otworzył tabakierkę i podniósł do nosa szczyptę tabaki. — Radosny dzień... ale świat głupi... I tak skonał. ----